


Gasp

by fanatic_scribe



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Angst, Badly written fight scenes, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I'll just tag them all as I go, Mentions of Death, Near Death Experiences, Not Canon Compliant, Not Really Character Death, Vomiting, boys talk about their feelings, but like not terrible, real heavy topics about death and the after life and a punch of other stuff.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatic_scribe/pseuds/fanatic_scribe
Summary: On hiatus until Casey Jones is introducedSlowly Donatello opened his eyes and looked up at the swirl of bubbles, bits of the bright lights of New York sparkled against the black water getting further and further away. He wondered where the slight tinge of red was coming from as it twisted and disperse with the bubbles above him. It almost looked like a galaxy, a galaxy just below the surface of the water.Never beta read so just let me know if you see mistakes. Constructive criticism is welcomed!based on this angst idea but I made it super long for some reasonhttps://teetlebros.tumblr.com/post/182872925984/angst-idea-164





	1. Void

**Author's Note:**

> That's a lovely character weakness you have there. It would be a shame if someone......exploited it!
> 
> This is my first time writing a fight scene so sorry that it's bad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fateful begining

Originally tonight was supposed to be a movie night with April but soon the turtle’s had found themselves chasing a band of mutants through the night. Raphael had made the quick decision to chase after them, he told April to wait for them at the cinema and that they would be back soon. She was too smart to believe that. April had started to run after them to join the fight, battle damaged wooden bat secure in her hards. After all no one stepped up to her friends and ruined their movie night!

 

The group had all chased them to the middle of bridge in Queens, it was dark and they seemed to have lost sight of the mutants. They stopped to look around into the black night, April breathing a little heavier than her friends. None of brother could see trouble but they sensed something, every nerve in their body was one edge for an unseen danger. They all wordlessly shifted into a position where they were surrounding April protectively, weapons at the ready.

 

Raphael and Donatello locked eyes for a moment before Donatello nodded and pulled his goggles down over his eyes. Just as he had adjusted the goggles a crow of creatures came from under and over the bridge. It was hard to make out in the darkness but because of this goggles he could see they looked to be like mutants, mutant bug monkeys. They were all different, some had multiple arms or legs, others had wigs and they were all of different sizes. Yet they had similarities, sharp claws, hard exoskeletons in the pattern of armor and mandibles. Fur could be seen between bits of the armored plates. They came out hissing and making noises like a monkey and like a monster, they were a truly ghastly sight.

 

“Oh, shit that’s not good.” Was all the purple clad turtle managed to say before the creatures came into view of the others. All of them put in their two cents speaking at the same time,

“What the actually fuck?”

“Uh, that’s nasty!”

“I am incredibly jealous of people who have never seen these.”

“If you squint they are kinda’ cute.”

Without hesitation the creatures attacked with a series of high pitched roars and screeches.

 

“Everyone! Keep these ape bugs away from April!” Raphael shouted as the largest of the said creatures, only slightly smaller than the turtle, snarled and charged at the turtle with a scream. Raphael charged back with his own battle cry pulling back to punch at the creature.

“I think you should be keeping them from me big red!” April cheered as she bounded into the air confidently wielding her bat, aiming for some of the smaller flying creatures.

“Come on Raph,”Leonardo teased, his grip tight on his sword, “let Leon come up with the badass names. I think they should be called-” he was interrupted by one of the creatures lunged for the blue ninja. Like a blur he dodged out of the way and swiped his sword through it, he then dramatically posed with a huge smirk on his face, “Spider Monkeys.”

“Not to be the one to correct you Leo, even though I love to correct people,” Donatello spun his staff to hit an approaching foe, “not only are spider monkeys actually a thing that already exists,”He spun and set the rocket on his staff and threw it, “but these are all a bunch of different bugs and different primates mutated together, none of which are spiders. So we can’t call them all Spider Monkeys.”

“Still, it’s a better name than ape bugs.”

“How about Arthro-apes?”

“Donnie,”Leonardo looked hurt as he leaned on his sword, “that was really terrible.” Donatello scowled at him making Leonardo crack a small smile. Donatello caught his staff as it returned to him and smirked, looking his brother in the eye.

“Shut up Leo.”

 

Michelangelo came bounding into the scene with a roll and acrobatic landing, “Why not flip it,” There was a slight pant to his words as he spoke, most likely from the excessive flare he put in his movements. He crossed his arms in front of him as a visual guide, “Instead of Spider Monkeys, Monkey Spiders.”

“I really don’t think that fixes anything really.”

“Again, I would just like to clarify, none of these are spiders.” Just then Raphael came crashing over to them with a loud yell, having been thrown by the largest of the remaining creatures, quickly followed by April still holding her bat in attack position.

 

Raphael was moving with so much force that the red turtle had crashed through the protective railing on the bridge, “Raph!” In the blink of an eye Donatello had already extended his metal arm from his pack to grab his brother, quickly pulling him back up.

“Thanks for the save there Don.”

“Yes your welcome. But on that note be careful everyone,” He pulled his goggles down and looked down at the water, “this is about a 50 meter drop to the water. It won’t kill you but it won’t feel great either.” pushing his goggles back to his head he turned to his brother’s, “If you fall and pass out we may not be able to get to you in time.”

“Got it.”Raphael nodded and standing up. “Everyone watch yourselves.”

 

As they all looked out at the creatures Donatello notices some of the already injured ones were leaving, he spun his bo-staff holding it defensively, “Guys there are still some left.” If they were running at the first sign a trouble this wouldn’t be the worst fight ever.

“Well then it shouldn’t be too hard to beat these spider monkey.” Leonardo smiled at Donatello earning him an eye roll, “Just came up with that one.”

“Alright,” Raphael gathered his team, “April, you go with Leo.”

“I have never felt more safe.” Leonardo said nudging April.

“Mikey back us up dude.” Michelangelo nodded with a smile, “And Donnie use your jetpack to get the flying spider monkey.”

“It is not a jetpack and not spiders but aye captain.”

“Ready guys?” There was a nod from everyone, “Then let’s go!”

 

With that Donatello took to the skies wind from the night air and the wiring of his pack filled his ears as he made a beeline for the flying enemy confidence filling his vision. He spun his staff round him to gain moment for each of his swings at the so called spider monkey. With a crack of his staff the mutants were falling followed by a few clever taunts from Donatello that no would ever hear. A few tried to get in close and even spit some dissolving saliva but each was cracked with a staff hard enough to damage the exoskeleton. With their toxin dodged they hit areas of the bridge’s beams where it slowly dissolved with a hiss and whine from the metal. Donatello paid little attention to this as he spun his weapon in celebration, his breath coming out in huffs from his fight. He had managed to swat down the last of the flying spider monkeys, now moving to focus his attention on his brother’s not noticing the figure bolting to him from above.

 

Before Donatello even knew what was coming a freakish looking creature bolted from the dark sky to land directly onto the turtle shaking and spinning them in the air. The spider monkey latched on with its feet gripping the turtle’s battle shell, two skinny arm with sharp claws were also tightly holding his shoulders. It’s wings were flapping and buzzing loudly while another pair of arms worked at battling his staff and reaching for the machine’s on his shell armor.

 

Donatello pushed harder against this creature, “Oh god get away from me! You are so disgusting!” he struggled and pushed but this spider monkey was too strong despite his small size. The spider monkey looked at him with the face of an ape, it’s four eyes were a hexagonal pattern of iridescent black and green giving way to no emotion, as it’s mouth opened revealing a jagged mandible dripping with spit. There was a high pitched bellow as it leaned forward, mandibles aimed directly for Donatello’s face.

 

Without a moment’s hesitation Donatello pulled one hand away from his staff to guard his face from whatever this would do, he didn’t care if it left him defenseless. The spider monkey bit directly into the tech gauntlet Donatello always wore. It growled angrily gnawing and then adjusting it’s bite only to get another mouthful of metal, sticky saliva begin to drip from it’s mouth. Seconds later Donatello cried out in pain as he felt a burning pain on his arm, he looked to see his gauntlet spark and dissolve against his arm burning him along with it. The spider monkey wildly lunged, continuing to try and bite Donatello’s head. Despite the burning on his arm he was able to dodge each attack, but only by inches.

 

Getting frustrated it pushed itself up high above the turtle going to bite at his head from above and with as much force as possible. Seeing a momentary opening to escape what seemed to be certain doom the turtle lifted up his legs and grabbed onto the spider monkey’s wings. With a loud kiai he kicked the spider monkey with both his legs and all his power, forcing the creature tumbling backwards to the ground but leaving it’s wings behind. Donatello dropped the wings and shook his hands that were covered in a sticky pale green goo. However, the celebration was short lived.

 

Donatello heard a beeping noise behind him immediately followed by him being violently yanked backwards by his battle shell.

 

With him being distracted by the spider monkey’s jaws Donatello didn’t notice the second pair of claws grip at his shell. His kick had managed to pull vital parts and circuitry from his battle shell propelling him backwards and directly into a metal beam. There was an audible crack hidden somewhere in the loud gong of titanium on steel

 

“ _Oh no, was that me or the shell?_ ” Donatello thought to himself. He couldn't decided which he would prefer. As he fell to the ground me managed to dive and roll just before hitting the concrete, he did however continue to roll and tumble until he eventually stopped lying face first on the ground. His weapon fell conveniently right by his head a moment later.

 

Donatello turned his head with a groan just in time to see the creature already standing from it’s fall, a pale green oozing from were the wings use to be. It let a loud screech and started to charge to Donatello. Moving quickly with heavy limbs Donatello scrambled up to a seated position and reached for his weapon, all the while this spider monkey closing in on him growling and screeching. The moment Donatello was on one knee he turned on his staff’s jet, spun it quickly and flung it at the creature, him to be pushed back slightly. He watched his staff collide with the creature and then both of them fall through the hole Raphael had made. After a few seconds, and a slowly dulling howl, there was a splash.

 

Immediately Donatello worked to remove his tech gauntlet which was still causing a slight burn. Once it was removed he threw it to the side, holding his arm close to his chest and took a deep breath before examining it. The injuries were not terrible, some slight burns and cuts but nothing to terrible. Taking the moment of calm he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to relax his screaming nerves, he was bruised but nothing bad. He counted himself lucky.

 

Finally, only as he stood, he remembered the crack sound from his earlier crash with the beam. None of his bones seemed to complain as he stood. Also he could hear the slow sound of dying beeps from his battle shell. Donatello realized that the crack from earlier had definitely been his battle shell and not him. He was relieved, if only slightly. Then suddenly he realized. He didn’t have his staff.

 

Within seconds he was sprinting to the hole in the railing. Already in this battle he had lost his shell and gauntlet tech, if his staff had fallen in the water there was no way he could get it back until he finished tech repairs. He looked over the edge of the bridge where the hole was, trying to see if his staff was stuck on a beam even getting down on his knees for a closer look. He found nothing.

 

“Shit.” He said to himself. He rubbed his face with his hands and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Quite a wonderful night we are having! We should do this more often!” he said to the twisting void of the black water bellow. It calmed him, talking to things that could never respond back. At least the spider monkey was gone now. Finally gathering himself again Donatello turned to look back at his brothers, each still fighting their spider monkeys. He knew he needed to get back and help. After all he is ninja, anything can be a weapon when you’re ninja.

 

He was only able to rise to one knee before he felt sharp claws digging harshly into his ankle and pull him over the edge. The turtle fell face first onto the concrete ground and was slowly dragged across. Panic gripped his mind, with his battle shell disabled he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from falling into the dark water. He looked at his brother, all were busy with their own battles. He was alone and he had to get away.

 

Donatello was desperately clawing at the ground looking for anything to grab onto as he was dragged over. Finally he had managed to get a firm hold on the broken railing stopping his movements. Now that he was sure he wouldn’t fall he could focused his attention on getting this thing to let go of him. “Take your stinking paws off me you damn dirty ape!” Donatello held on tightly as he used his free leg to kick at the spider monkey. He had gotten a few good kicks in before he felt his body jerked downward, his hand starting to slowly slip on the smooth metal railing. Looking back at his safety line he didn’t notice the spider monkey reaching up until he felt the sharp pain of claws dig into his thigh drawing blood. He cried out loudly as the spider monkey clawed up his battle shell and dragging Donatello with all its might as he tried desperately to keep his hold.

 

Hearing the scream Raphael turned to its source, blood dripping from his nose. Donatello looked up at his brother with fear in his eyes. He reached a hand off the bar to his brother and leader, “Raphael!” He shouted desperately for help. Donatello saw his brothers eyes widen just as he felt clawed hands grab his shoulder and torso.

“Donnie!” Donatello saw his brother start to run to him before getting charged by his spider monkey, and then he was falling.

 

A high trilled scream from the spider monkey and the rush of air past Donatello’s ears was all he heard as he rushed to the water. Quickly, he tucked into a ball so that his battle shell would take the brunt of the impact since he couldn’t escape to his shell. He had never wished to be Mikey more in his life.

 

 _“If you fall and pass out we may not be able to get to you in time.”_ Echoed in his head the entire way down.

 

It took all of 3 seconds for Donatello to crash into the cold, unforgiving water. Immediately upon impact he had all of the air knocked out of his lungs and his head was in a daze. A sharp stab of pain in his leg snapped him out of his haze. He looked down and saw the deep gashes on his thigh from his earlier fight, he had to get to the surface and get it treated, other than that injury he seemed ok. Just a little sore maybe a pulled muscle, nothing he wasn’t use to. Good thing turtles are hardy.

 

The battle shell is the hardiest and strongest tech shell that Donatello owns, for obvious reasons. This made she shell incredibly heavy making it hard to swim in, under normal conditions Donatello would never be swimming in his battle shell. Luckily this was an easy fix. Because his universal controller was broken Donatello had to dislodge his battle shell manually. It wasn’t until he tried to unlatches the shell did he notice the shell was locked in place still attached to him, still dragging him deeper into the black water. Donatello was suddenly painful aware of his empty lungs as he saw the lights of the surface dim with each passing second.

 

Just as Donatello felt his ear pop from the pressure he started to kick his legs, almost like it was an alert that screamed, “ _Start moving now dumbass!_ ” After only a few kicks he discovered his injured thigh wasn’t going to make this swim to the surface easy. Each movement shot a sharp pain through his body but he couldn’t stop, no matter what happened he had to keep trying to reach the surface. He reached his arm high using the light of the surface as a guide of which way was up, in the dark water it’s easy to get disoriented. With each stroke of his arms and kick of his legs Donatello was getting closer and closer to the surface the blurry lights of the city growing brighter. The slow pace of his swim didn’t worry the turtle in the slightest, he could hold a lung full of air for almost 30 minutes. All he had to do at this point was get a lung full of air.

 

It was when Donatello noticed the lights of the surface still did his arms and legs start to feel stiff. Each of his movements was slower and less powerful stopping his movement to the surface, his battle beaten muscles failing after working so hard. He closed his eyes, focused his mind and swam harder; as hard as he could have possibly swam; swam as if his life depended on it because, in this case, it truly did. However, it seemed that no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t keep up with the added weight on his back his overworked body couldn’t handle it any longer. It took every ounce of strength he had to keep from sinking lower but his limbs were feeling heavy with every stroke. His movement became more frantic. He was starting to panic. He had to swim. Now!

 

The longer he attempted to swim the slower his movements became, no matter how hard he swam he kept sinking further and further into the unforgiving black water. Then his lungs started to burn. In a last attempt to gain some headway the turtle pulled the last of his strength to make one last dash for the surface. However, even his adrenolin wasn’t enough to push his body to the surface. His lungs keep burning and screaming for him to breath, but his instinct to hold his breath held strong even as his body turned upside down from the weight of his shell. As Donatello felt his lungs start to burn he couldn’t help but wondered if it was from his own panicked mind or from lack of air. Neither option was preferable.

 

Eventually Donatello couldn’t fight it any longer, his lungs, just like his body, gave up and took a deep inhale. His lungs were so desperate for air but where meet only with the painful rush of water. It burned and stung Donatello’s sinuses and throat, clogging every inch of him leaving him gagged by water. There was a loud ringing in his ears that only intensified the pain, with each desperate cough he could inhale more water. His head felt like it was going to explode under all the pressure, his eyes squeezed tight from the feeling.

 " _Huh._ ” He thought to himself, “ _Drowning. What a terrible death for a turtle."_ He chuckled to himself, _"Leo would probably have a one liner for that._ ” Over the burning in his chest he realized he regretted it. The last real thing he said to Leonardo was ‘Shut up.’ even if it was a joke, he wish it had meant something.

Soon, he began to feel dizzy, he remembered reaching for his brother. Was that the right thing to do? “ _Hope Raph doesn’t think this is his fault for not grabbing me._ ” Then he felt weak and tired. Finally, he felt calm.

Never had Donatello felt so tranquil and calm. Looking back up at the blurry and dimming lights, he didn’t know if the creeping darkness was from the water or from his impending unconsciousness. He chose to ignore it. No point in getting more stressed out now.

An image seemed to flash before his eyes. A memory. A memory of Michelangelo. He was holding something. It was a 3DS, the 3DS that Donatello had promised he would hack for him. “ _Fuck, I was going to do that tomorrow._ ” He felt a pinch of guilt for leave his brother like that.

He thought how funny it all was, moments ago he was fighting for his life with everything he had, all for nothing. Now he was still going to die despite the fight. Alone, to weak to move and surrounded by the quite void of the deep water.

Something else flashed in his him blurred mind, April still needs help with her science project. It was about rockets or machines or space. He couldn't remember now, " _She's smart. She can do it_." He told himself, he believed in her.

 There was no more pain in his legs, no burning in his lungs and no arch in his wrist. It was almost like Donatello had left his body. Almost felt like he was waking up from a deep, long nap, and he was still in the after-effects of it.

“ _I should have slept more._ ”

As spots began to flash in his vision Donatello would only feel an overwhelming urge to sleep. Stronger than anything he had ever felt before and he was far too weak to refuse. He let his eyes flutter closed

 

There was nothing left for him to do except fall asleep and let it end. Slowly he opened his eyes one last time and looked up at the swirl of bubbles, bits of the bright lights of New York sparkled against the black water burred from refraction. Donatello wondered where the slight tinge of red was coming from as it twisted and disperse with the bubbles above him. Small particles of debris shone past the light against the surface, Donatello wondered if is is what stars in the night sky looked like. It almost looked like a galaxy, a galaxy just below the surface of the water. Who know? Donatello couldn’t help but think how beautiful it all looked as he slowly sank, black spots starting to decorate his vision. He wasn’t scared. The space like lights of New York were a beautiful last sight.

 

Donatello's vision faded to black.


	2. City Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Twas a light that made darkness itself appear a thing of comfort. -Robert Southey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be a one shot but now it's a multi chaptered angst fest. Wish me and these boys luck as they try to handle the death metal, bi rodeo that is my mind.

_Mumbling. There was mumbling. Something is pressing on me. A pounding pressure. I am sore. I wanted them to stop. It hurts._

_The pressing stops. The mumbling stops._

_There was pressure on my face._

_The pressure on my chest is back. It still hurts. Pushing and pushing. The mumbling is back but it’s louder now. Wait, that’s not mumbling. It’s a beat and a voice. Two voices, a high voice and a low voice. It stops again._

_Pressure on my face again. No it's my lips._

_The pumping is back, and the voices. If the agonizing pumping on my chest would stop I could hear the voices. Both of them._ Donatello’s eyes slowly started to lull open, his vision blurry. He blinked his tired eyes and tried to focus.

“Msfdlakjfdls Go sakljdf Go. Wakldfj door. Just asfjkl now. Cause your not welcome anymore.” _Wait a second._ “Weren’t you the one who tried to break me with goodbyes.” _Is that I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor?_

 

Suddenly there was a lurching feeling deep in his chest, his eyes shot wide open as he turned to the side and start to cough. Water spilled from his lungs with every hacks and gags only managing small gasps between. Desperately his lunged twitched for air, only to cramp further expelling more liquid from, it burned and scratched at his throat. For a brief moment his chest rested before his lungs took in desperate rasps of air his convulsing throat making it hard to take a real breath. Hoping that was the end of it Donatello moved stone like limbs under him an managed to get to his elbows and knees. Then there was a familiar tightness and churning in his stomach, he shook knowing there was nothing he could do to stop this. A burning torrent of water poured from his mouth in in heaves, with each pull on his stomach the water lessoned and lessoned as it clawed passed is already raw throat. With his last heave a small amounts of blood joined the water and that night's dinner in the muddy grass under him, probably nothing. His body felt heavy and weak, he could feel his arms tremble as they tried to support his weight.

 

Now that Donatello had expelled the entirety of his stomach he began to fall into a harsh and unforgiving coughing fit. The exertion of his coughing and slight gasps between heaves forcing hot tears to stream down his face, even through tightly closed eyes. He crouched there cough, there was a deafening ringing in his head but he could still hear muffled shouts exclaiming, 'Donnie was ok.' Even while muffled Donatello could hear the sighs of ease and what he could only imagine were words of comfort. Eventually the coughing subsided but not without leaving his cheeks wet from tears. Finally, he took in greedy gulps filling his sore and desperate lungs with oxygen rich air. As he exhaled his first breath, the fresh air seemed to touched every nerve, muscle and bone gradually lifting the weights off his body and mind. Steadily, while taking slow, deep breaths, Donatello started to open his tear stung eyes, he blinked past the blurriness and tried to focus on the shapes around him.

 

Donatello reached a shaky hand to his eyes and attempting to gently rub out the haze, his mask was gone, as his vision cleared Raphael and April were first in his sight. April was kneeling a small distance away just in front of him, her hands covered her mouth and caught tears as they fell from her lashes, her shoulder's quaking. Raphael stayed sitting on his knees next to Donatello, his brother’s hand had already started rubbing his back calmingly, his own tears spilled from his eyes. Only then did Donatello notice he wasn't wearing his battle shell anymore, for a moment he wondered where it was and if they broke it trying to dislodge it. But only for a moment, he decided that it didn't really matter.

With shaky slow movements Donatello lifted himself up to sit on his knees, he did end up getting a little help from Raphael saw Leonardo was standing some distance away holding Michelangelo tightly and gaping at him. The two brother's made eye contact in the, Leonardo still had the after affect of despair on his being replaced slowly by a smile. Letting his arms loosening their hold on the orange clad turtle. Michelangelo, who seemed to be hyperventilating into his brother’s chest, shakily turned to look at his brother. He still seemed to be sniffing trying to stop the sobs from rolling over him as he gawked at Donatello. All of them looked bloody and battle bruised but they were alive. He was alive.

 

Everyone stood frozen in place, like statues in a museum. They just watched ad Donatello examined everyone his heavy breaths and Michelagelo's sniffing were the only noise as everyone waited for a sign move. “Leo.” Donatello said in a rough voice followed by a series of dull coughs, and gasps. Leonardo straighten up with worry as he watched his brother breath slowly and then swallow hard and looked back up at the red ear, “I've decided that we can call them spider monkeys. If you want. I don’t care.”

“You dumbass.” In a second Leonardo had raced over his brother and pulled him into a hug, careful not to hurt him, “You fucking died!" He clung desperately to his brother, "You died and that’s your big, ‘Back From The Other Side’ line?” He chuckled, "Lame." Donatello couldn’t see his face but he could hear the tears in his voice Leonardo tightened his hug only slightly. Seconds later Raphael had joined with a gentle bear hug, loudly declaring his love through streaming tears.

“You had us really worried Donnie.” His voice a trembling whisper, "I really thought I lost you there."

 

Donatello opened his mouth to respond but then the whole group was tackled by Michelangelo, tears already streaming down his face. He was babbling something incoherent passed his sobs, something about a song or something. Donatello had no idea what he was saying but just pulled him in closer, "It's ok Mikey. I'm fine." Michelangelo nodded trying to calm his breaths as he squeezed Donatello and Leonardo tighter. April also joined in rather slowly, finding a spot on Donatello's side between Raphael and Michelangelo. She had a smile on her face but her body was trembling, Donatello reached an arm around her to pull her closer and followed by Raphael's arms she was fully enveloped in the hug. Donatello's body was tender and sore while surrounded by everyone but he wanted them close.

 

 "Alright time to call it." Raphael was the first to pull away encouraging everyone else to move, "We have to get back to the lair quickly."

"Yeah," Donatello agreed breathing a sigh of relief now that everyone was off him, "I need to start figuring out how I'm going to get my-"

"You are going to go home, wrap your leg and rest." Raphael said rigidly. As much as Donatello wanted to fight him on that he knew rest was a must after what he went through, he agreed. Everyone slowly pulled away, sniffing and wiping their noses. Despite his request to walk Donatello was just too weak to walk considering April and Raphael had to pull him back from death’s door, plush with his leg injury he was pretty much down for the count. Raphael ended up deciding the best option was for him to carry Donatello back to the lair. Leonardo stood beside him dragging the remains of Donatello's battle shell and tech gauntlet behind him, Donatello could see that the latches had ripped apart to get the shell of of him, most likely Raphael's doing.

He didn't care.

  

 "Hey guys." He said past a his almost lacerated throat, everyone stopping to look at him, "I love you guys." He swallowed thickly, "I love you all." There was a slight pause before they all responded in unison,

"I love you too Don."

"Love ya' too D."

"I," _Sniff._ "I love you too bro."

"I also love me." _Chuckle._ "I love you too, twinzy ."

 

As they walked away from the water Donatello couldn’t help but to look back at the water. It’s black swirling currents had nearly pulled him away, and it was nothing to the void of the water. It had almost swallowed him whole without even fighting.He looked down at his wrist, stilled chemically burnt and small cuts all caused by his fool proof, reliable tech. All his hard work to make it perfect, only for a few minor setback to almost turn into a lethal accident. He use to trusted his tech. Donatello swallowed against his scratched throat, a chill going through his spine at the thought of it all. He is alive. He is here. That is what matters.

Still as his eyes wondered the water and the bridge, his head was light and arched, his whole body burned at every nerve. His eyes landed on the lights of New York, the blindingly bright lights each stream of them was sharp enough to cut his eyes. Donatello closed his eyes and looked away because his head was starting to pound behind his eyes, everything was too loud and to harsh on his still spinning mind. Slowly he opened his eyes to look up, dark clouds streaked the dark night sky, the glow of the light pollution blocking out any and all stars. Only plane and helicopters lit up the endless black of the sky, with not even a single speck of star light it was a stretch to call it a 'night sky.' It was a dull and boring sight.

 

Nothing compared to the view from underwater.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda used this to get out of a fanfic funk. Also Rise just doesn't have enough angst for me and I gotta see my fav boy get hurt.  
> Next chapter coming soon I decided I wanted to change it and I had published it far to soon


End file.
